shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Fantasy Detective
Welcome Welcome!! Hi, welcome to One Piece: Ship of fools Wiki, one of the fan fiction wikis based on the epic manga series, ONE PIECE. Thanks for your edit to the Biru page. Also checkout the [[w:c:onepiece|'One Piece Wiki']]...our home wiki about the series. If you're not sure what to do, please visit the Ship of Fools Wiki Rules for further information for your own convenience. If you still have questions regarding this wiki, Please leave a message on the talkpages of those who manage this wiki, such as Commander in Chief [[User:1NF3RNO|''' 1NF3RNO']] WAHAHAHA!!! I Rule this ship!! And I demand a Sacrifice of cookies!! or Fleet Admiral [[User:13th madman|' 13th madman']] Welcome aboard! Prepare for Chaos! Yo Newcomer! Need a hand? Admiral [[User:Wyvern 0m3g4|' Wyvern 0m3g4']] Admiral [[ user:Kai-De-Avalon|' Kai De Avalon']] Yo! I'm Zoro's sister!! Admiral [[User:Senshi-chan|'Senshi Chan']] Be sure to leave a signature in their talk pages after you finish so they know who dared to disturb their slumber!!! '''Enjoy yourself here! with a DON!' Also check out the Marine Headquarters page! We have Marines who help manage this wiki filled with pirates! Happy Bday Happy birthday FD, just in case you don't join today! [[User:Marcus Junior|'MJ']] [[User_Talk:Marcus Junior|'AHEM what do you want?']] 17:38 14/Apr/2013 (UTC) http://i1207.photobucket.com/albums/bb461/TheMJDS/MJ.png http://i1207.photobucket.com/albums/bb461/TheMJDS/TheAhou.png 17:38 14/Apr/2013 (UTC) Hurry that turn up Man of Myth is Dayman (talk) 04:02, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Pokemon Prof. Here's the link to the professor thing I liked: http://www.zerochan.net/1088567 You weren't in chat when I came on so I guess I'll catch you later. User:Kai-De-Avalon: Admiral Aokiji, Head Of The CUC Magellan, Uber Committee Zoro, Devil Fruit Committee Kaku 15:36, June 21, 2014 (UTC) Sketch Hello FD. This is the rough sketch of the picture. Tell me what needs to be chaged (if anything needs to be) after which i make the changes. Ask me if you need clarifications on anything. Note; Don't think too much how i drew the trees or that there is no flowers, as this is just quickly drawn sketch and isint final. Carabe197 (talk) 07:34, July 13, 2014 (UTC) Yo Apollo Justice just arrived in my mail today, gonna play it through when I have the chance Regards, That Guy that Says Things (talk) 20:39, April 3, 2015 (UTC) Thought of Yah More Ace Attorney Hype here goes here https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YpgPCGmTuew Regards, That Guy that Says Things (talk) 04:46, April 15, 2015 (UTC) Wyv's Theme Was going through music on Youtube today and I came across this. Was wondering whar your opinion on this would be, in terms of whether it would fit as Wyv's / my theme in PokeSOF or not. Kalos Hall of Fame Theme - Pokemon X and Y OST I know the choice seems a bit random at first glance, but when I heard it, it just kind of connected with me somehow. Like, it sounds heroic and victorious (that second part is for obvious reasons of course,) and I can just see it playing after Wyv wins a difficult battle or does something heroic / compassionate / kind / etc. I guess it can also sound a bit adventurous, if I listen carefully, but it's mostly the "I won a hard fought match! / I accomplished something great! " vibe I get from this piece of music. I don't have my heart set on it, so if you don't like it, I don't mind. I'll always be on the lookout for something else if it catches my attention. Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 22:57, May 19, 2015 (UTC) PokeSOF Stuff Yo FD! Been a while since we discussed something like this, but a thought finally occurred to me today. Now, I'm not sure if you said this or not or if it's still on the table, but I think I recall you once saying those of us who're trainers in the story can have additional pokemon aside from the main 6. If that is the case and if you're still allowing it to happen, I think I know at least one that may be a welcome addition to Wyv's collection/team/etc. That being a Vulpix, and like the rest of the pokemon Wyv has, it'd be based off of a Vulpix I raised in a game. Therefore, it has a nickname, a gender and I even considered a personality for it. No idea what the nature would be though, and if you'd like, you could evolve it into Ninetales at any point (or not, doesn't matter to me.) Anyway, to save you some time, the Vulpix/Ninetales is female and named Kushina, after Naruto's mom, Kushina Uzumaki. For now, she's the most definite choice I'm going for, since I know she's started gaining a strong following in the chat whenever I bring her up (so far, both Caring and Crescent absolutely adore Kushina.) So because of this popularity, I'm sure there'd be some people who'd be excited to see her appear at some point, and I'm hoping this adds more interest and investment to your already popular and successful story. Aside from Kushina, I'm still considering other pokemon I've grown attached to as I raised them in-game since I figured that'd be a good theme to go with for Wyv's pokemon. I don't have any other definitive choices yet, though I am considering other Electric pokemon too, such as Nimbus, my Pikachu, or Mary, my Mareep/Flaaffy/Ampharos. ...Hell, a new thought just came to me. If Wyv is going to be some kind of badass son of a Dragon type trainer, would it be cool with you if he ends up catching a few more Dragons along the way? The ones I have in mind so far being things like Deino/Zweilous/Hydreigon, Tyrunt/Tyrantrum and Noibat/Noivern. With that, I'll end my rambling here. Hope to hear your thoughts on this stuff sometime. Looking forward to seeing you and hopefully hanging out with you again sooner or later. ^_^ Wyvern 0m3g4 (talk) 03:23, April 5, 2016 (UTC) Hi FD long time no chat, hope things are going good on your endCaring16 (talk) 06:25, March 11, 2017 (UTC)